Forum:Bring Lao-Shan Lung back!!!
Jhen mhoran was an epic battle... Akantor and Ukanlos were challengeing... the new guy in mhp3rd looks pretty cool... but if you say that the classic lao shan lung is not an Awesome battle then there is something wrong. He is the First giant monster in monster hunter history! Nothing is better than a classic. Sure they brought back tigrex and narga back in mhp3rd but no large monsters. In the old games It starts off with a intro of the huge dragon then you battle him through a canyon and finally to the fortress where the classic monster hunter music playing as you fight the beast. In a future monster hunter game they can add so much more stuff, maybe a intro where you see a deviljho or something looking around then he flee's. The ground starts shaking then lao-shan lung comes in standing on two legs roars then come down on all fours. then into hunter view. and the battle starts. this time lao will be much much stronger. I dont have ideas for the theme of area you fight him. but heres what i got: Area 1 same as the old games a place you can safely view him but no way of hurting him unless you have a bowgun base camp: basic supply box cannon ammo and ballista ammo Area 2: large rectangular area you hit him with your weapons Area 3: A big change, the area is circular lao will attack you for ten minutes or so with bites,slams etc. there will also be 1 ballista gun Area 4: same as area 1 only slightly smaller Area 5: the fort, it will be a huge area 3 ballistas 2 cannons ballista ammo can be collected at the 3rd ballista gun but if overused lao will destroy it. 1 dragonater that hits with 3 spikes. Final battle: at the fortress lao will attack the fort. After a certain amount of time lao will attack the hunters and back to the fort and so on if you repel he limps away the way he came. if slayed you can get 9 carves. 12 if you have a fast carver skill. So, thats what i got if you have any sugestions please comment. happy hunting! ---- I personally don't think it's too harsh to say that anyone who wants Lao-Shan Lung back in the current generation of Monster Hunter should be burnt at the stake. 'There's nothing better than a classic'? Your nostalgia goggles are blinding you to the fact that Lao was the most horribly slow and boring fight in the game. Lord Loss 21:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What im trying to say is to IMPROVE it like make it faster and more fun to fight Sadly what Lord Loss says is true. Apart from the music, Lao was easily the worst monster in the game. I have actually fallen asleep while fighting him, for a brief period of time at least; and I find myself yawning all the time while I slash at his belly FOREVER. Plus it has been rendered obsolete by more worthy additions to the series, such as Jhen and... maybe Ceadeus, who actually tries to attack you (and doesn't rely on stepping onto your puny hunter by pure chance). Yeah, I hope Lao goes extinct. Ohmpahkan 22:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey at least we'll nevr se Shen Gaoren again. He was worse than Lao. Aandrew07 22:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) True i hated shen goaren, but! what if this time lao dosent attack a fort maybe he is always standing and you fight him a airship ballon thingy or something also i dont know how to sign or get rid of those wall texts at the top :( -Gaz Gaz does kinda have a point there. Imagine fighting Jhen only in his second stage with limited acess to cannons and balistas, which forces you to kill him by slashing away at his legs. Up close, Jhen's moveset isn't much more interesting than Lao's. UhhJoeyL 00:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe lao can get a whole new move set more interesting, a smaller one? or something that can can make it different from jhen -Gaz If they change Lao a 'lil bit, and make it a little bit smalle, like, the size of a gendrome for his head, they could make a fast moving miniboss out of Lao, And change the older ones fight, like you are mounting a kite chained to the airship, so you can fly around him, land on him, and since he is so big and huge, its still hard do dodge, he is in a new area them, maybe a huge cave with a hole at the top, so you can't fly too freely, and he maybe can do some wall smashes wich makes you dodge stones? Who knows?